


Just Another Night of a Long Civil War

by Spectre18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, I Don't Even Know, I refuse to apologize for all wheel puns, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One shot (or is it?), Other, Scrounge is an insecure arrogant shit but I like him anyway, g1-ish, obscure af characters, so yay, sorry I don’t really know how these tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre18/pseuds/Spectre18
Summary: This was definitely not how Scrounge expected his day to end: rolling for his life while being shot at by a couple of Cons. But he’s the Great and Extremely Skillful Scrounge! He’ll be fine... right? (Sorry, not great at summarizing, just read it)





	Just Another Night of a Long Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, so enjoy!

“There’s nowhere left for you to run, ya’ Autobot bucket of bolts! Just give it up and take your offlining like a real mech!” Triggerhappy’s contemptuous jeers, nearly drowned out by the joint efforts of his jet engines and repeating cannons, echoed throughout the Tetrahexian ruins. Each one of the dark-blue Decepticon’s rapid fire, (barely) off-the-mark laser bolts briefly illuminating his intended target, a small, dinged-up canary-yellow wheel speeding for it’s life through the bombed-out street cluttered in rubble. 

Moron, thought the wheel in question, an Autobot infiltrator by the name of Scrounge, as he swerved to avoid a concussion blast fired by Triggerhappy’s equally dimwitted partner, Apeface, who clearly didn’t want to be left out of the fun of hunting down would-be Autobot spies. Can’t that lugnuts-for-brains clearly see that there’s plenty of road left for me to wheel down? 

Still, Scrounge knew that he indeed couldn’t out-roll this pair of flying idiots forever, mainly because he was starting to run out of energon the way he was going full-throttle. In his defense though, he certainly couldn’t have known that this simple in-and-out eavesdropping mission was going to end in a stressful, high-speed chase. For the millionth time, the Autobot spy cursed his mistakes, brought on by his overeagerness to get out of that Decepticon outpost and tell Command what intel his own brilliant skills had managed to acquired. Alas, even unique, special arms such as the one he sported couldn’t magically disable motion sensor alarms like the one he had so stupidly tripped. And now here he was, way too far from his extraction point and cycles away from being gunned down like a common Neutral during the Cleansing by a pair of the dumbest grunts under Scorponok’s command (For Solus’ sake, he hadn’t gone through all he had, including single handedly escaping from that Pit-damned Straxus’ personal Smelting Pool just be offlined by these two brutes!). Still, clearly he had to do something to get those two ‘Cons off his tailpipe. Luckily, Scrounge still had a couple tricks up his servo. 

Hearing a slight dim in the deadly ruckus following him as Triggerhappy and Apeface both briefly seized their respective barrages to reload their weapons, Scrounge sensed his chance. Slowing down, the yellow Autobot opened up a hidden compartment on his alt-mode and launched a blinding flare right in front of the pair of Decepticons. While the two blinded jets cursed and screeched to a halt to avoid crashing, Scrounge took advantage of the few nanoklicks of grace afforded to him to quickly turn right into a dark, graffiti-covered alleyway and take refuge behind a large, torn-off piece of wall that was riddled in scorch marks. As his minute-spark pulsed at the speed of light in terror, Scrounge’s audio receptors picked up the sounds of the two ‘Cons transforming and touching down on the street.

 

“Where in the Pit did that yellow runt wheel off too?” grumbled Apeface, starting to lumber forwards in his robo-ape mode.

“Why the frag do you think I know any more than you do, ya’ dolt? I was as blind as long as you were!” his blue partner angrily shot back, his short fuse cleary blown after losing Scrounge. “See him anywhere, Apeface? Or are you still blind as a cyber-bat from whatever-the-hell that junkhead threw at us?” 

After hearing both Cons activate their built- in weapons and start to glance around them, Scrounge started silently praying to every cosmic deity he could think of, from Adaptus to the Traveler (Please oh please don’t let them find me, I don’t deserve to go offline like this). 

After what seemed like an eternity to the terrified mech, he finally heard Triggerhappy say, “Huh. Must have lost ‘em. Come on, let’s get back to base and grab some engex.”

But before Scrounge could dare to get any miniscule bit of hope up, Apeface rumbled, “No way that little Autobot grease-muncher just rolled away that fast. He’s probably-” 

Triggerhappy cut his fellow con’s (for once, correct) deduction short with an annoyed outburst. “Shut it, ugly! Look, no way am I staying out in this gods foresaken graveyard-” -even from where he was concealed Scrounge could hear the cyan ‘Con shudder, probably while recalling the horrific memories of the brutal Tetrahex campaign in the early days of the war- “-any longer then we have to. So what if he got away? Not like he could have actually gotten anything useful from our little out-of-the-way corner of hell of an outpost.” (At this Scrounge had to fight hard to resist chuckling at the irony in the Con’s ignorant words.) “So let’s just get the frag out of here and say we got ‘em, alright?” To Scrounge’s vast relief, he heard Apeface give a reluctant grumble of agreement, and after a few nanoklicks both Decepticons transformed and took off. 

 

As their roars gradually faded away, no one was left to witness the relieved Autobot cautiously peer out from his hiding spot and transform, quietly rolling towards his intended destination: a nearby Autobot Intelligence safe house, where he could share with his superiors information that could be even more beneficial to the struggling Autobot Army than the news of the Decepticon Schism 10 solar cycles earlier. The kind of vital information that could determine the very outcome of the war itself. As the ambitious, over-confident, and relieved-beyond-imagining spy wheeled away, silence returned to the now deserted, darkened ruins of the once great city of Tetrahex. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is set in a g1-ish AU (Where Scrounge lived!), and this may or may not be a prelude to a larger fic I’m planning. Since this is my first fic, kudos and feedback is always really appreciated. Thanks, and Till All Are One! :)


End file.
